marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Raccoon (Earth-616)
; Formerly Star-Lord's unnamed commando team | Relatives = Lylla (mate) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Knowhere; Formerly Hala, mobile aboard the Rakk'n'Ruin Halfworld, Keystone Quadrant | Gender = Male | Height = 4'0" | Weight = 55 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = Brown, and White | UnusualFeatures = Claws, tail | Citizenship = Halfworlders | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Law enforcement officer, security guard, member of the Guardians of the Galaxy | Education = | Origin = Genetically-modified mammal | PlaceOfBirth = Halfworld; Keystone Quadrant | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Keith Giffen | First = | HistoryText = Origin Centuries ago, a group of alien humanoids settled the largest planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system. They built a complex to house and treat the insane, recording their medical observations in a psychiatric diary. When their funding was cut, they abandoned the project, but not before they created a staff of robots to provide for the humanoids. They then separated the quadrant from the rest of the galaxy with an impenetrable force field. When a nearby star went nova, ensuing radiation gave sentience to the robots, who quickly chafed at the illogical of the humanoids, or "Loonies." Seeking to end their servitude, the robots used genetic engineering to give intelligence and awareness to the animals that had been left as companions for the patients. They charged the animals with the patients' care and protection, then relocated to the far side of the planet, which they proceeded to strip bare through industrial endeavors, one of which was construction of a vast, humanoid spacecraft called Ship. The half-industrial, half-verdant planet became known as "Halfworld." The animals continued to care for the humans, and the robots provided alot of equipment, weapons, and parts for toys. The psychiatric diary left by the physicians (now known in legend as the "Shrinks") became an indecipherable icon called Gideon's Bible. Toys played an important part in Halfworld society as entertainment for the Loonies. Without toys, the Loonies lapsed into a deep melancholy, so the animals made certain nothing interrupted production. Two otters formed the first toy factory, and upon their death it was taken over by the mole Judson Jakes, who established his headquarters in the Spacewheel space station built by the tortoise Uncle Pyko. Pyko designed toys, weapons, an army of robots clowns, and the batlike Drakillers. Meeting the Hulk Jakes' first attempt to steal Gideon's Bible, decipher its secrets, and turn them to profit was stopped by the Hulk. He had been transported to Halfworld by the energies released by the Galaxy Master and was met by Rocket Raccoon and Wal Rus. The Hulk decides that he likes these two critters and helps defend them against a powerful tank called a Robomower. The three of them flee into Rocket's space ship the Rakk 'n' Ruin and blast off. Rocket Raccoon explains to the Hulk that Halfworld is threatened by an insidious mole named Judson Jakes. Jakes seeks to acquire the fabled Gideon's Bible, which he believes will enable him to conquer not only Halfworld, but the entire Keystone Quadrant. The Hulk agrees to help Rocket and Wal Russ safeguard Gideon's Bible from Judson Jakes clutches. Rocket Raccoon flies to the Cuckoo's Nest, where he discovers that Judson Jacks has not only stolen Gideon's Bible, but he has also kidnapped Rocket's girlfriend Lylla as well. The three board the ship once again and head towards Judson's satellite headquarters, the Spacewheel. While Rocket Raccoon desperately searches for Lylla, the Hulk has an encounter with Judson's chief scientist Uncle Pyko. Pyko knows that the Hulk's prodigious strength would give the opposition a great advantage, so he convinces the Hulk to return home to Earth. He provides the Hulk with the means to teleport his body back to his homeworld. Rocket Raccoon meanwhile gets the drop on Judson Jacks. Although he fails to recover Gideon's Bible, he does succeed in rescuing Lylla. Toy War Jakes' "Mayhem Makaniks" encountered its first competition when the serpentine Lord Dyvyne organized "Dyvynities, Inc." and forced Jakes from Spacewheel. Jakes retreated underground and a Toy War ensued. Both coveted the otter Lylla, who was legal heir to the toy empire and romantically involved with Rocket Raccoon. Rocket Raccoon opposed Jakes and Dyvyne and tried to end the war. The two joined forces in a mutual attempt to kill him, even as Pyko joined Rocket. Pyko, Lylla, Rocket, and his first mate, Wal Russ, took Gideon's Bible to the robots and presented it to the Head Robot, who combined the information contained in the volume with the robots' advanced technology to create helmets that would cure the Loonies. The four animals distributed the helmets. A last assault by Jakes and Dyvyne was narrowly foiled by the animals, the robots, and the newly aware humanoids. The grateful humanoids began to plan the future, and offered Rocket, the other animals, and the robots positions as assistants and entertainers. Not interested in those roles, the animals and automatons entered Ship and launched an expedition to explore space and its many worlds. Witch World One such planet was Hallaile, or "Witch World," where Rocket Raccoon met the wandering Prince Wayfarer of Ithicon. The two fought the sorceress and a monstrous treealong with the Plagueosau. After the Plageosaur's defeat and death, a mystical being called Kirke appears. The D'Bari Rocket Raccoon was later captured by a renegade group of alien Skrulls disguised as a race of D'Bari, a.k.a. the Asparagus People, after Raccoon discovered their secret. The disguised Skrulls also captured allies of the trucker-turned-space explorer Razorback. She-Hulk materializes on an alien planet and is imprisoned, but she looks into the next cell and sees Rocket Raccoon, turned into a stone statue. She-Hulk asks Taryn what happened. Taryn explains how she and Buford picked up a strange subspace signal in the Coal Sack Nebula, and went to investigate. They followed the signal to Dandesh Four, where they found Rocket Raccoon fighting a planet full of D'Bari. Rocket was doing fine until the arrival of Taryn and Razorback distracted him. Then he got hit by the D'Bari weapon and was petrified into stone. Razorback and Taryn O'Connell fought their way through the crowd to try to rescue Rocket, but then a cage was dropped on them. Then they were taken to the prison, where they have been left ever since. She-Hulk defeats the Skrulls and restores Rocket Raccoon to normal, he then returns home to his fellow Halfworlders. Guardians of the Galaxy Later Rocket Raccoon was held prisoner by the Kree. He was introduced to Peter Quill aka the "Starlord" as a member of his team to help halt the Phalanx's attempted conquest of the galaxy. Rocket Raccoon acted as a gifted military tactician who was also fearless, loyal, and insightful. Afterwards he joined Starlord's Guardians of the Galaxy, where he proved essential to holding the team together when Starlord's leadership was questioned. Return to Halfworld After Star-Lord's supposed death, the Guardians disbanded and Rocket Raccoon got a job as a mail carrier for Timely Incorporated. After receiving a mysterious package filled with the same killer toy clowns from Halfworld, Rocket quit his job, taking one of the company's sentient shipping and packaging devices with him to quickly access an orbital weapons cache, and immediately set out to locate Groot. When the duo reached Halfworld, they were immediately fired upon and Rocket's ship was destroyed. After regaining his memories of the events that took place on Halfworld, and preventing the mind jumping Star Thief from merging with the organic core of Halfworld, Rocket and Groot vowed to continue to keep Star-Lord's Guardians alive. Mojo TV Rocket Raccoon and Groot are having a libation in a low-down dirty spacer bar in low-down dirty spacer space when they are accosted by a group of Badoon who attempt to arrest them for 'Crimes againsth the Royal Brotherhood'. A quick shootout ensues and Rocket creates an avenue of escape by shooting holes in the beer barrels causing the saloon patrons to stampede for the free beer. The duo make a hasty exit and are soon rocketing away when they find themselves pursued by Badoon Attack Cruisers. Rocket orders Groot to take evasive action while he goes to boost the stardrive to allow them to escape. He finds the stardrive compartment empty and the scene cuts to a shot of the surprised Rocket with a cliffhanger closing credits and Mojo proclaiming "Best Pilot Episode Ever!". They then find themselves staring at an empty compartment where a stardrive should be and questioning why they are hearing voices like suddenly their lives just got a narrator or something. Their ship blows up and they appear in space in combat space armor bewildered at what just happened and how they got there. They target their Badoon attackers forcing one of the pilots to eject. They squeeze into his craft and it begins to plummet to an ice planet below. Mojo calls for the scene to cut and hit the Bio-Stasis on his stars. He proceeds to plan for the next scene expecting to make enormous money on the show. In the background, Rocket's Timely Inc. Shipment Processing Device analyzes the situation and informs the duo they are caught up in an artificial dramatic construction. They blast through a wall realizing they are in a "Flarkin' TV Studio" and are confronted by a hologram of Mojo who opens fire with real weapons. Rocket Raccoon and Groot are transported to the Mojoverse by the inter-dimensional TV producer known as Mojo. He has decided to use the pair in his latest reality television show. He recruits various criminals that the heroes have fought in the past. He places the pair in scenarios were they would have to battle them again, however if an innocent life form was caught in the crossfire, they would be killed in the process. As the duo moved from one scenario to another, Mojo began advertising action figures with a collection pack that allows buyers to assemble their own 12" Groot figure after collecting all five. The demand was so high, Mojo stand to make a fortune until the Timely Inc. Shipment Processing and Analysis Device decides to take control of the situation and holds a B-00-M Meson Beam Gun at Mojo's face. It allowed the reality system to stop just enough for the heroes to escape. They confront destroying Mojo who is revealed to be a robot controlled by Major Domo. In exchange for his life, Major Domo agreed to give Rocket and Groot a new starship along with weapons and riches to sweeten the deal. Thanos returns The Guardians followed the returned Thanos to Earth, where he and his own Zodiac fought the Avengers, when the Avengers returned to the Stark Tower after a battle, the Guardians of the Galaxy suddenly arrived offering help. The Guardians divulged that Earth was "off-limits" to all extraterrestrials, explaining Thanos's used Earthbound-agents in amassing items of power such as a man-crafted Cosmic Cube. The Guardians and the Avengers embarked in a journey through space to find Thanos. The heroes were attacked by the Badoon, who were working for Thanos, after escaping a near-death experience, the heroes managed to defeat the enemies and found themselves against an intense light, revealed to be a massive the Cosmic Cube floating in space at the heart of an astral ghost of Thanos. Thor tried to defeat Thanos but is apparently killed along his team and the Guardians. In reality, they were sent to the Cancerverse, where they found the Elders of the Universe, supposedly killed by Thanos to impose his supremacy. There, Tony Stark found that Thanos' weapon wasn't actually a Cosmic Cube and that it had defects. They bargained with the Collector, in exchange of a weapon capable of deactivating the "Cube" and return to Earth, the Avengers and the Guardians would let Thanos to be defeated by the Elders. With the help of other members of the Avengers, Thanos was defeated and sent to punishment by the Elders. Due to his enormous help with the defeat of Thanos, Starlord personally offered Iron Man a spot in his team, which he gladly accepted. | Powers = * Raccoon Physiology: Rocket possesses the same enhanced abilities attributed to Earth raccoons, including an acute sense of smell and sharp eyesight. A raccoons grayish coat mostly consists of dense underfur which insulates against cold weather. **'Enhanced Senses:' Being a raccoon many of Rocket's senses are heightened to levels well above human. Able to see much better than the average human and extremely well adapted to near dark conditions. His enhanced sense of smell allows him to detect subtle changes in scents around him enabling him to detect the approach of others and increasing his ability to operate in darkness. With his broad auditory range, he can perceive tones outside the range of the human ear as well as subtle sounds caused by vibrations on the ground. His hyper sensitive paws allow him to identify objects before touching them with vibrissae located above his claws. | Abilities = * Expert Marksman: Rocket is well-versed in the use of high-powered firearms, from all over the Galaxy *'Martial Artist:' Rocket is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple fighting styles. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' He is an accomplished strategist. Starlord once told him, "You got the best tactical mind I ever met.", both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Pilot :' Rocket is an accomplished starship pilot. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Rocket-powered jet boots | Transportation = | Weapons = * 2 laser pistols as well as other assorted heavy weapons | Notes = Starlord once told him, "You got the best tactical mind I ever met." | Trivia = * Rocket hates cats. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Rocket Raccoon | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperosmia Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hyperesthesia Category:Radar Sense Category:Raccoons